ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:24.131.18.90
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "The Jem'Hadar (episode)" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Archduk3 (Talk) 2011-03-24T00:55:02 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Citations Please cite your sources. In other words, where did that information about Kassidy Yates come from? Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Again, cite your sources. Otherwise the information you are adding will be removed. Please take five seconds to say which book, special feature or website you are getting the info from.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Also, note that information pertaining to one performer (such as Tallman) or a specific model (such as the D7) should be covered on the specific article for those things.--31dot 10:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Per the above warning given by Cleanse, I have removed your additions as lacking a source for them. If you can provide the source of your information, the information can be restored. If you have questions about how to do this, please post them here.--31dot 20:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I have blocked you temporarily in the hope it will spur you to read the above and respond here. Please cite a source when adding background information, and if you're unsure how to do it, leave a message here or on my talk page. It's not fair on other users to make them run around trying to find references for information you add.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC)